


Kanji

by Graymalkyn



Series: Little headcanons [4]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Attraction, Conflict, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkyn/pseuds/Graymalkyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukina is keeping something from Kisa. Three-part story, tied to the events in Majime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

_This is it. He’s the one._ Every day, the words hit him harder. At first, the thought had occurred to him while they were in bed. The union of their bodies was a new experience that both of them savored as if they couldn’t get enough of the other. It had taken some time for Kisa to fully realize that Yukina was indeed his true first love, and when he did, it was like opening a door to another dimension. For the first time, he felt that he wanted to protect someone, that he wanted to share his nights with the same person. And wasn’t he lucky? Yukina felt exactly the same way.

So when one morning he started breaching the topic of living together as they were having breakfast, he couldn’t understand Yukina’s reply.

“Ah… That’s… I don’t think it’s convenient.”

_What._

“My lease will continue at least till the end of my course. Besides, it's not like I would be saving a lot of money. I’m renting this place dirt cheap from an old friend of my family’s.” Yukina murmured a ‘thanks for the meal’ and took his bowls to the kitchen. The faucet started running and the clanking of the dishes sounded a little more hurried than usual. “Ah, but I’d love to live with you in the future! I’m sure we could find a nice affordable place with a reading room for you and a little studio for my stuff…”

 _Affordable?_ So this _was_ about money? Kisa bolted up and carried his bowls. “You don’t need to worry about the cost. I already said I was willing to support y---”

_“Kisa-san.”_

“What?”

Yukina’s lips were curved in a smile, but his eyes were far from warm. “I wouldn’t want that. I’ve already told you that I want to be a man who can support a home.”

“Yeah, but I’m a man too,” Kisa sulked, “and you don’t see me complaining or getting so touchy about it…” He cast a quick look at Yukina’s mouth, which was trembling slightly. He passed his fingers through his lover’s hair. It was slightly longer than when they’d first met, and it suited him fine. He really looked like a model from an international magazine. “Hey… Don’t worry about it. There’s no rush,” Kisa grinned. “You’re probably stuck with this old man for the rest of your life.”

Yukina’s eyes opened wide and this time, they definitely reflected the brilliance of his smile.

* * *

“Life’s beautiful, life’s beautiful, life’s beautiful,” Kisa chanted over his eighth can of coffee. He rubbed his stomach. “Why is it always the same with these authors? It’s two days till we hit the deadline and they’re keeping us hanging on…” he moaned to Mino, who seemed to be about to collapse quietly against the vending machine. “I’m really looking forward to your summer edition planning. I hope it passes; otherwise I think I’ll die.”

“I’m not usually one to complain, but this time even my authors seemed to get a little out of hand. I’ll have to retrain one of them. Maybe it’s the heat that’s gotten to them.”

Kisa snorted. “Probably another type of heat. Did you see the way Ichinose, Morinaga, and Satou were gazing at Tori at the opening party? Those sparkly eyes were blinding!”

“They always are,” Mino sighed as he sat down next to his coworker in the inner garden. “Even if he doesn’t really encourage them. Hatori-san’s nothing but serious.”

“Too serious, if you ask me. You never know what he’s thinking. He should be more like Takano.”

“Takano-san’s not easy to read either.”

“Come on, the guy’s been like an open book since Ricchan’s here. And so is Ricchan!” Kisa giggled. “I swear it’s so much fun, teasing him every now and then!”

Mino chuckled. “Try not to go too far with that. You’re one to get carried away, Kisa-san.”

Kisa knew that Mino was right. It was hard for him to hold back once he was into something. Takano and Onodera’s relationship piqued his curiosity and he would have wanted Ricchan to be a little more open about it. It was no secret that Takano had his eye on the young editor, and that had provided him and Mino hours of after-office talk. Mino knew about Yukina’s existence, but Kisa tried not to talk about his lover out of respect for Mino’s situation. He remembered when the marriage epidemic had hit his friends, and he felt that it would be unfair to a single person to whine about his love problems.

Though there wasn’t much of a problem between him and Yukina these days. As he walked back home from the station, he remembered that it was experimental food day, and he took out his phone to call Yukina.

“Hiii! Do you need something from the convenience store? I finished a little early, and---”

“Ah, no, it’s fine! I forgot to mention that I’m working extra shifts these days, so I can’t go back to your place tonight.”

“Eeeh? Hrm, I see… Ah, but it’s fine! I’m still waiting for the final manuscript of one of my authors, so I’ll be up---” 

“It’ll be too late, and I‘m starting the new language course early in the morning.”

“I’m saying I don’t mind.”

“I really can’t, I’m sorry.”

“Yukina, is there something---?”

“Please, don’t worry! It’s nothing.”

A few more words and it was over. Kisa was standing in the middle of the street, giving his phone a look of disbelief. Yukina had never rejected him like this before. Wasn’t he the one saying that they had to spend as much time together as possible? First he’d avoided the topic of cohabitation, and now this. Well, it was his loss. Kisa didn’t have time to chase after him, especially not now.

* * *

Almost two days had passed, and Yukina hadn’t phoned him again.

That wasn’t _nothing_. That was clearly _something,_ and something _big._ Had Yukina really been offended by Kisa’s suggestion that he was willing to support him economically? He knew that his lover was proud, but he’d always thought that he’d take it as a protective act, something that he’d deem “cute”.

“AAAAAAARGH!”

“Same,” Mino murmured from the opposite side of the table.

“Would you like a snack, Kisa-san?” Ritsu offered, taking a bag of salty rice crackers out of a drawer. “You’ve been working on that file for three hours now. Perhaps you should take a break.”

“It’s not the document,” Kisa replied, munching on a cracker. “I’m almost done with it. It’s better than I expected. Even Takano-san said so.”

“Then, if it’s not the document and you've practically finished,” Hatori grumbled as he put on his jacket, “I trust you can take care of the report copies. Everything has to be ready for when Takano-san returns from his meeting with sales.”

“Going to pay Yoshikawa-sensei a visit?”

“No, I’m done for the day. I’ve got nothing left to do here.”

 _Why don’t_ you _make the copies, then?_ Kisa thought. But the second editor-in-chief could sometimes be unapproachable, and he didn’t feel like being stabbed by Hatori’s piercing eyes. “Okaaay,” he sighed, getting up and collecting the appointed material.

“There’s a phone ringing,” Ritsu noted.

“Hmmm? Oh, damn! That’s mine, sorry!” Kisa rushed to get his cellphone and left the office. He hoped the lounge was empty at that time of the day. “Yes, yes? Hello?”

“Ah, Kisa-san!” Yukina’s voice, cheerful as ever. “Sorry, it’s been a while. How are you?”

 _Bastard, at least pretend you missed me!_ Kisa thought. “I’m almost done. Is there something you needed?” _You’re wrong if you think I’m gonna be swayed by that sexy voice of yours!_

“Oh, I suppose you’re still working because I’m at your place and you’re not here, but I can wait!” Yukina said merrily. “I have the morning off tomorrow, and I’ve bought some sushi, so I thought we could---”

 _Aaah, crap. No good!_ “I’ll be there in a little while!” Kisa exclaimed.

“Then I’ll see myself in,” Yukina replied, his voice little more than a whisper. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Kisa ran back to the office. “Aaah, Ricchan! Give me a hand, pl---! Eh?” He blinked. “Where’s Ricchan, Mino?”

“Takano-san took him away. I don’t think they’ll be back till tomorrow. Did you need him for something?”

“Ugh, I’ve got someone waiting for me and lots of copies to make,” Kisa whined as he shook his fist. “Damn you, Hatoriii!”

“I’ll do that for you,” Mino offered. “I’m on my own these days, so I don’t mind staying an extra hour or so. Besides, Marukawa is really quiet at night, and I’ve got to finish my presentation for tomorrow.” He gave Kisa a tired smile. “Just go, and good luck.”

* * *

“Yukina!” Kisa exclaimed as soon as the door closed behind him. “Are you awake? Where---”

After they had ruined a couple of sheets with oil paint, it had become customary for Yukina to take a shower as soon as he arrived from his university workshop. So there he was, standing against the light of the bathroom, soft steam coming out of it, enveloping him. A towel wrapped around his hips, and another hanging over his still dripping hair. Kisa could see the drops rolling down his neck, leaving trails on his chest, disappearing into the soft, light hair of his lower belly.

“Welcome home, Shouta,” Yukina said in a deep, low voice.

Kisa’s eyes ran over his lover’s body once more. As he approached him, he could tell that Yukina was getting more and more excited. _He feels the same. We both feel the same,_ Kisa thought as he stood on the tip of his toes and gave Yukina a long kiss. He loved feeling Yukina’s body shiver and react to the touch of his lips.

“I’m home, Kou,” Kisa murmured, kissing down his lover’s chest. “Please, take care of me…”

* * *

Two days later, Kisa was lying on Yukina’s bed, waiting for him to come out of the shower. He yawned and stretched like a cat. The hot summer air was seeping through the window, making him feel drowsy and thirsty. Grumbling, he got up, and as he was walking to the kitchen area, his foot got caught in Yukina’s bag strap.

“Gee, be a little neater,” he muttered. Ah, but… True: as soon as they’d entered the apartment, they’d done little else other than take off their clothes and gone straight to bed. _The stamina of youth,_ he thought giddily as he picked up the brochures that had come out of the bag.

Hm?

He blinked. “Management des Organisations Culturelles, Université Paris-Dauphine, France... Medias, Art et Création, HEC Paris…”

Eh?

He went through the rest: _Management des Biens et des Activités Culturels; Master Histoire et Gestion du Patrimoine Culturel, Panthéon-Sorbonne..._

EEEH?

Kisa barely understood the language, but he knew what that meant. France? _France?_ France was not just a café round the corner. What was he thinking? Why hadn’t he told him? Was he even planning on saying something? A murderous feeling took over him. It hadn’t been long ago when both had decided to be open and honest with each other. Kisa felt that he had bared his soul to this man because he was The One. And he knew that Yukina wouldn’t ask him to go with him to France. This wasn’t some shoujo manga, in which the main character would leave everything behind for the sake of protecting their relationship with their lover. There was only one thing Kisa knew how to do properly, and leaving the country would mean… Well, he’d basically be worthless. His skills weren’t marketable anywhere else. _"You don’t see me complaining or getting so touchy about it…”_ But that perhaps had been a lie. He discovered that he did mind after all.

“Kisa-san, are you a---wake...” Yukina’s voice trailed off as he saw the brochures in Kisa’s hands.

 _Tell me it’s a joke,_ Kisa thought. _Get mad at me for snooping. Be loud and tell me you’re not thinking about doing this. Hurry!_

But Yukina remained silent.

“Hehe…” Kisa giggled. “Sorry about going through your things… You see, my foot… It got caught… I wasn’t going to…” He felt as if his throat was on fire. _Say something, dammit!_

Yukina sighed and sat down on the bed, his eyes fixed on the floor. “I suppose it’s time we had a talk.”

**\-----**

** **


	2. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina and Kisa discuss his plans to go and study abroad.

“Don’t tell me you can’t do a Master’s degree here!” Kisa’s fingers trembled as he did up the buttons of his shirt. _Shit. I don’t wanna listen to him anymore._ His eyes were trying to avoid Yukina’s face, but that wasn’t necessary: Yukina was staring at his hands. “There are plenty of good universities where---!”

“I can’t afford that, not with my part-time job,” Yukina explained gently. “And right now, there aren’t many jobs that both pay well and are related to my career. It’s one or the other, but not both.”

“Fine, then stick to the jobs that pay well!”

“And what should I do? Become a salesman? I know I’d be good at that, but then what would have been the purpose of studying art all these years?” He wrung his hands. “If there’s anything for me to do, then it must be related to that.” He sat on the floor before Kisa. “I learned there were some scholarships for universities abroad – one- or two-year courses, and then I’d have to return. If it was France… Remember my friend, Rio? Her cousin is working for a fashion house in Paris. Rio sent her some photos of the fashion show we had some months ago and they seem to be interested in making an offer… I thought that would be a good option… ”

“But you don’t like modeling.”

“It’s a very well-paid part-time job related to artistic events and networking, which is something I’d like to do.”

“But… It’s ridiculous… How much would it cost to do the course here? I-I can pay for it,” Kisa mumbled. “I can use my savings, ask for a loan---”

Yukina shook his head. “Kisa-san…”

“We can live together and save rental money!”

“Enough!” Yukina held his head in his hands. “You always worry about the same things, make the same offers that you know I won’t accept!” He stood up and walked to the window. “Honestly, this is why I didn’t want to say anything right now!”

“So what?” Kisa laughed bitterly. “You wanted to pretend nothing was going on? How can you be with me when that’s on your mind?”

“Because I thought---!”

“What?”

Yukina sighed. “I thought you could… come with me.”

“Huh? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Yukina turned to him. “But you wouldn’t leave your job to follow me, would you?”

Kisa clenched his jaw. That was unfair. That was fucking unfair. Yukina knew that Kisa’s job wasn’t his priority; he knew how important their relationship was, but he also knew that Kisa’s insecurities would always hold him back. However much he loved Yukina, Kisa knew they were whole individuals and not a mere half of the other. “I need some time to think about this,” he muttered, expecting Yukina to budge in.

Looking away, Yukina just said, “I don’t see why you would need some time. This is a decision I’ll have to make---”

Kisa’s eyes opened wide. “Ah, I see. You should have started by saying that, then.”

“No, that’s not what I me---”

“But that’s what you fucking _said!”_ he shouted. “You’ve obviously given this more thought than you’re letting on, and why can’t I do the same? Why do I have to follow your pace?” His throat tightened and he choked. He covered his mouth, feeling sick.

“Kisa-san…”

“I don’t want to see you right now…” Kisa murmured, as he took his bag and his jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

As he gulped down his third beer, Kisa realized that he didn’t care if Hatori knew that he was gay, or whether Mino would be willing to give him some advice. He just needed someone to listen to him, to pat him on the shoulder and say, _“Yes, you’re absolutely right. Your lover should have told you that he was planning to go to France to do his Master’s course. You shouldn’t have been kept in the dark.”_ Well, now he was once again in the dark, but it had been his choice. And now he was at Mino’s, drinking, hoping that things got sorted out somehow.  Magically, probably, since he had no idea what to do.

Head in hand, he blurted out, “I don’t know what to do about my lover.”

“Are you alright?” Mino sounded concerned. “Has he done something to you? Is your body---?”

“My body’s fine. It’s my mind he shattered.”  He laughed. “And now I’m spewing cheesy lines like a shoujo heroine.”

Mino pressed his arm gently. “Talk to us, Kisa-san.”

“If you two want some space…” Hatori started saying as he poured the soup into the wooden bowls, but his voice died down when Mino turned to him. Kisa couldn’t tell what kind of look he was giving Hatori, but it had to be a scary one, because the second editor-in-chief shuddered slightly and mumbled something before joining them at the table.

“He is going away,” Kisa said. “To France.”

“Has it already been decided?”

Kisa shook his head. “He’s just started taking language lessons, and he’s working overtime to collect money. A scholarship would cover the basic expenses, but he’d have to pay for the rest from his own pocket. One of his friends suggested he do his master’s degree there, and she has connections with a modeling agency.”

“A modeling agency?” Hatori and Mino asked in unison, an astonished look painted on their faces.

“You guys,” Kisa muttered, his eyebrows twitching, “It’s like you can’t believe I’m dating someone _that_ attractive.”

“No no, it’s not that,” Mino waved his hands dismissively.

“But it’s totally about that!” Kisa groaned. “I always knew he was too good to be true and now he’s going away!” He banged his forehead against the table.

“Oi!” Hatori protested. “The soup’s right next to you, you’re gonna get burned!”

“Sorry…” Kisa sighed and straightened his back. Mino and Hatori were bringing the light dishes Hatori had prepared to the table. They moved in an organized, almost synchronized way, as expected from them. He made a mental note of it. There were some things he wanted to ask Mino, but right now, and in spite of himself, his mind was only set on Yukina.

* * *

“Here’s your juice. So? Are things any better?” Mino asked while they were on their break. “It’s been a couple of days since we last talked about your issue.”

“Still no news,” Kisa replied, opening the can. “We haven’t even texted each other.”

“I was asking about your decision. You said you had to think about it. Whether he travels or not is his decision, yes. But going with him or staying here is yours, right? Regardless of what he chooses, you have the right to think about it as well. It is your future after all.”

Kisa sighed. “If I have to be honest…”

“What?”

He shifted on his seat. “When Yukina and I started dating, he was straight. I… had had experiences with straight men before, but it was a matter of curiosity, you know? Casual relationships that I wouldn’t miss when they were over.”

“But Yukina-kun is different,” Mino commented softly.

Kisa nodded. “He is special. We are both special to each other. And… I don’t know. It hurts. I know that he is sincere when he expresses his affection. I know that. I believe him. But there’s this part of me…”

“You doubt it.”

“No matter how many times someone says something good about me, I just can’t…” He pressed the can between his hands. “Why am I like this? I love the connection we have, but at the back of my mind, I’m always thinking about his future. Wouldn’t it be better if he went back to being straight? If he got himself a girlfriend? That guy, he… He would be an excellent father.” Kisa’s cheeks turned red. “I don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed of him holding a child in his arms. Every time I wake up, I feel like crap.” He looked at Mino sorrowfully. “I can give him anything, except for that.”

Mino leaned against the back of the bench. “And does he want that? Because it seems to me that you’re the kind of person who would overthink and worry about non-existent things, Kisa-san. He is an adult, and he chose you, right? You’re not a father figure or a brother to him, you are his partner. You’re both equal halves. You support and help each other, or that’s how it should be. That doesn’t mean you can’t disagree, or that you can’t seek personal development. But he wanted you to go with him, right?”

“But I can’t---”

“So then, can you wait?” Mino smiled gently. “Would you wait for him? One or two years, he said. If your relationship is as strong as you say it is, if you trust him and you believe in what you have, then wouldn’t you wait for him? It’s not like your biological clock is running out of time. You don’t have that pressure. He hasn’t had the same experiences you’ve already had: graduating, changing jobs, working full time, becoming an adult. Wouldn’t you want him to have the chance to catch up with you?”

Kisa breathed in deeply and threw his head back. The summer sky was wide open and clear. If Yukina left, they would still be under the same sky, but Kisa would see it first. He would always be the one who’d experienced everything first. Still, he remembered with a smile, there was a first that they’d discovered together, and that was the only one that counted.

* * *

 _I saw myself in. Kou._  The note was taped to the door of his apartment. Kisa removed it and went inside. The sight of Yukina’s shoes and bag right next to the door filled him with a certain warmth that he hadn’t anticipated. “Yukina?” he called out.

“I’m in the bedroom!”

Kisa dashed towards the room and there he was, sliding his hands into the drawers, carefully piling up Kisa’s sweaters and tucking them into boxes. “What’s… What are you doing?”

Yukina turned to him and flashed him a smile. “I’m moving in.”

“… You what?”

“I haven’t brought everything, just enough to give it a try for the next two months.” He stood up and passed his fingers through his hair almost shyly. “Is that okay with you?”

Kisa swallowed hard, his gaze locked in with his lover’s. “You are going away, aren’t you?” There was no accusation in his voice, merely a gentle recognition that Yukina had already made the decision.

“It is likely.”

Kisa nodded. He took a few steps forward and he extended his hands. Yukina reached out to touch them. Kisa’s fingers entwined with his, and he pressed them warmly. His lips parted a few times before he found his voice steady enough to talk. “More than the number of fingers in your hands...”

“Hmm?”

Kisa looked at him in the eye. “The number of lovers I’ve had. You never asked, and I thought I would never say it out loud, but the truth is… Nobody ever gave me this anxiety, this uncertainty. Nobody moved me the way you do. Nobody loved me the way you do, but more importantly…” He held onto Yukina’s fingers tightly. “More importantly… There is no one else for me. It has to be you, with your childlike playfulness and your unwavering trust in me. With that passion for everything that you always exude, your tenderness, your determination…  Nobody else makes my heart beat the way you do, Kou. And if you must go---”

Yukina’s arms wrapped around him, pressing their bodies together until Kisa felt him trembling, sobbing quietly against him. He knew that Yukina would work hard for them. He knew that the love they had for each other wasn’t just a chemical reaction. Yukina’s heart was gentle and enduring, and it was also Kisa’s.

“Kisa-san…” Yukina’s strangled voice rang in his ears and Kisa closed his eyes.

“I will wait for you,” he promised. “A year or two won’t tear us apart.”

“--- _rry me_ …”

“Huh?”

Yukina pulled away and cupped Kisa’s face, thumbing his cheeks softly. “Marry me, Shouta,” he said, his voice quivering slightly but his eyes as fierce as ever. “Marry me in France as soon as I finish my course.”

“Wh… What are you saying?” Kisa mumbled, his eyes wide open. “We are men…”

“And we can get married in France. I’ve already looked into it. So one month before my course is over, you can come, and we’ll get married there. If I know that’s my most important goal to get, then I’ll work twice as hard. Ah, but we won’t have much, I’m afraid. I’ll still have to return and find a job here. And you might not be able to wear the ring, but still… Will you?” His sparkly eyes gazed into Kisa’s. “Will you marry me, Shouta?”

Kisa’s heart was beating so loudly that he barely heard the question. He threw his arms around his partner’s neck and crushed his lips against his.

“Yes… I will,” he managed to say before Yukina kissed him deeply, taking his breath away.

**\-----**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the event of chapter 7 in "Majime".


	3. Heat (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Not Suitable For Work. Although I usually stick to the anime atmosphere, this one should be as explicit as the manga. It isn't necessary to read this to understand the story, so consider this a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed at your own risk.

“Do what you want with me,” Kisa whispered in Yukina’s ear, nibbling it slowly as his lover undressed him.

“I'll take your word for it.” He knelt before Kisa and unbuttoned his pants, brushing the back of his fingers against his thighs and blowing on his crotch softly enough for Kisa to shiver.

Kisa stopped him as he was about to take off his underwear. “Shower,” he murmured. “Wash me.”

Yukina took a step back, their eyes never breaking contact, and he began to remove his clothes slowly. Something in the dimly-lit room, the faint scent of his body, or the way he moved… There was something there that was tugging at the string of desire within Kisa. Yukina’s exquisite naked body stood before him, already erect and inviting.

As Yukina picked him up, Kisa wrapped his legs around his lover’s hips, feeling his heat in every kiss he got, in every step he took. Yukina’s teeth grazed the skin of his neck, something he didn’t usually do for fear he would leave a visible mark. “Bite me,” Yukina groaned, running his fingers through Kou’s hair. “Promise you’ll eat me.”

“Every single part of you. But first…” Yukina turned on the shower. “Prepare yourself.”

“I thought you would---”

“I want to watch you do it.”

Kisa turned his back on him as he gave him a quick look over the shoulder. His hands ran all over his body as he slowly rubbed the shower gel on his skin. When his fingers circled his hips, he heard Yukina’s voice, low with desire.

“Spread your legs.”

Kisa bent over and slipped his fingers between his cheeks. His forehead rested against the wall as the water ran down his back, washing away the lather. He could still feel Yukina’s fiery gaze and he bit his lips as he allowed himself to play with his own body for his lover’s pleasure. Just as he was wondering how long it would take Yukina to join him, he felt his hands being pulled away from his bottom, replaced by Yukina’s. Kisa caught a quick glimpse of Yukina’s eyes before his lover slid his tongue between his cheeks, teasing him shallowly. Kisa’s knees buckled as he let out a gasp.

“Put your hands against the wall,” Yukina commanded him before he buried his tongue even deeper inside Kisa’s body. His right hand slipped between Kisa’s thighs and his fingers slithered around his cock, stroking it, making Kisa moan loudly. Every time he let out his voice, Yukina brushed his thumb against the tip, circling the head and pressing it against his palm.

“Yu---Yukina…” Kisa whimpered. “Ha… Please…”

“Hmmm?” Yukina hummed, his tongue sliding in and out of Kisa.

“Ngh… Just p---put it in…” He felt his knees about to give in. His hands fumbled about when he turned off the shower.

Yukina stood up and licked his lover’s back up the spine as his fingers slid into Kisa. “You’ve gotten so soft in here, Shouta… Did you enjoy it that much? Look, two fingers went in… Can you feel it?” His fingers curved inside him, his fingertips rubbing against Kisa’s insides, making him squirm. His right hand ran up his chest, teasing Kisa’s nipples. “Let me hear your voice…”

“Fuck me… Please… Haaa…”

Yukina’s teeth sank into his lover’s shoulder. “Once more…”

“Fuck me!” he groaned and looked back at his lover, panting heavily. “Fu… I’m gonna c---Ah! Yu---Yukina!” Kisa felt his cock twitching and dripping with his warm load.

Yukina chuckled as his hand caressed Kisa’s hips. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and watched Kisa rinse his body. His muscular legs were slightly spread, giving Kisa a clear look of his still erect cock.

“Come,” he beckoned, his voice both a sweet murmur and a compelling command. “Straddle me.”

Kisa felt as if there was a powerful spell in Yukina’s eyes. His face had never looked more handsome or erotic than at that moment, when he was leering at him, the promise of something more intense than they’d done before. As he sat astride Yukina, their lips locked in a long, deep kiss that finished in his throaty moan when Yukina entered him.

“Amazing… You’re so wet, but so tight…” Yukina bit his lover’s neck, making Kisa dig his fingernails in his back. His strong hands squeezed Kisa’s ass, burying himself deeper into him. “Hold on to my arms tightly, yes? Up you go…” Yukina stood up without pulling out.

Kisa sucked in a sharp gasp when he felt the sudden thrust within him, his fingers clenched around Yukina’s arms. With every step he took, Yukina naturally pulled in and almost out of him, sending shivers up his spine. “Hurry….” He murmured, gritting his teeth. “I can’t… anymore…”

“You were the one who gave me permission to do what I wanted,” Yukina smirked, laying him down on the bed and lying beside him, holding him in his arms.

Kisa’s mouth looked for his, but Yukina’s didn’t match his hunger. Instead, his lips became softer, as if he was exploring Kisa’s cheeks and neck. “This is you getting all lovey-dovey, isn’t it?” he grunted.

“What? You wanted me to be rough tonight?” He licked the curve of his neck and nibbled on his earlobe, making Kisa tremble.

“Can I suck you?” Kisa rested the weight of his body on one arm and was about to go down on Yukina when he was pulled back. Yukina pressed him against his body.

“You can suck on my tongue, but that’s all.”

“You’re being mean, Kou.”

“You don’t mean that…”

“No, I don’t…” Kisa’s tongue ran over Yukina’s smiling lips and, as they parted, he slid it into his mouth. Warm and wet, and incredibly playful, teasing him as much as he was being teased. He felt Yukina’s fingertips tracing invisible lines down his chest, past his hips, stroking his thighs. Kisa shifted his hips, spreading his legs slightly.

Yukina moved his head back and smirked. “Lick my hand.”

Kisa’s tongue wrapped around Yukina’s fingers. He was aware that he was practically slobbering over them, letting out indecent noises, and he knew that the more he made them, the more aroused Yukina would be. And there he was, watching him with his bright eyes, biting his lower lip as he stared at Kisa’s lips.

Yukina withdrew his hand and instead, he kissed Kisa deeply, grabbing him by the back of the neck. His wet hand wrapped around Kisa’s cock, stroking it slowly and firmly. Kisa’s muffled moan made him smile, and when his hips moved gently enough to push himself into Yukina’s hand, Yukina’s thumb teased the tip slowly, matching the movement of his tongue till Kisa came shortly after.

“Ha…” Kisa panted, his chest rising and falling rapidly. “You’re really good at--- What… You’re not going to use my c---“

“Why not?” Yukina asked as he knelt between Kisa’s legs, his fingers spreading him and sliding into him slowly. “It would be such a waste not to use it. And look, you’re super soft now, Kisa-san… Makes me want to eat you whole. Or it would, if I didn’t want to thrust into you so badly…”

Kisa arched his back as Yukina entered him. His cock was thick and more than ready for him, and before he could say anything, Yukina was already moving, lifting Kisa’s left leg and resting it on his shoulder. “That’s… Ah… There… There!” Kisa moaned.

“I know it’s there,” Yukina smiled, his left hand reaching out to tweak Kisa’s nipples. “Is this how you want it, Shouta?”

“Dee---Deeper! God… Feels… Ah! Faster!”

“Feels so good…” Yukina grunted, thrusting in and out of Kisa intensely. “I’m close now…”

“When you c---aaah… Mmm… Inside… Inside me, Kou…”

“Shouta…”

“Come…” Kisa said, reaching out and pulling himself up. His hips seemed to move on their own, riding Yukina as if it was their last night together. Flesh against flesh, their ragged breathing and moaning drowning the banging on the wall from the apartment next door, lost in one another. Nobody else would do, nobody else mattered. The heat of their skin, their bodies melded together, fully feeling the pleasure of the encounter. A fierce sensation stemming from their connection – they loved each other, and that was their truth.

Yukina lay on his back, Kisa resting on his chest. “I’m yours,” Yukina whispered, stroking Kisa’s damp hair. “Forever.”

Unable to produce another sound, Kisa nodded gently. His eyes closed as he listened to Yukina’s heartbeat, and he thought there was no better music than the one Yukina had brought into his life.

 **\-----**   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnak you for reading Kanji!

**Author's Note:**

> "Kanji" means "feeling" or "sensation".
> 
> Honestly, chapters 1 and 2 could have stayed with a T rating. The problem is chapter 3. It's not necessary to read it, though. It's just an extra, and something fitting to the Erotica couple. (You all know what I'm talking about...)


End file.
